


Five times strangers propose to Stiles and the one time Derek proposes

by Lukutoukka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, i guess?, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: The supernatural activity in Beacon Hills is slow, Stiles aces college and all is well - until Mrs. Howard, the widow from across the street, proposes. And so does Miss Peterson. What the hell?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1,300 words of crack, because a friend of mine proposed to his girlfriend. During sunrise. On a mountain over Bergen, Norway. Super romantic. (She said yes.) I wasn't ready for my friends to get engaged. I mean, I am happy for the two of them but still. Kinda makes me feel old. Also, had he proposed to me, I would have reacted like Stiles does to proposal no. 3... 
> 
> Anyway, English isn't my first language, this is not beta'ed and though I hope I found all glaring errors I'd be happy if you tell me should you find mistakes.

# Five times strangers propose to Stiles and the one time Derek proposes

  
One

Stiles is caught blindsided when it happens the first time. He stands in front of the vegetables thinking about dishes in which he can sneak some of them without his father noticing or caring, when -

“Marry me Stiles!”

He nearly drops the bell paper in his hands. He did hear that correctly, didn’t he?

“I… what?”

Mrs. Howard is a nice elderly widow and this proposal is completely surprising. Stiles manages “Thanks for the opportunity, but no, thanks.” and hightails it out of the store.

Scott laughs when Stiles tells him.

 

Two

The second time Scott is with him. They’re getting snacks for the pack movie night and arguing over what dip to get, when Miss Peterson, a young substitute teacher, turns up next to them.

“I think we should get married Stiles. We’d be perfect.”

She has a slightly manic look and Scott doesn’t laugh. Stiles grabs both dips, gives Miss Peterson a “Sorry, no” and they basically sprint out of the store. Stiles is pretty sure Miss Peterson is crying.

When they tell the pack, the others react mostly as Stiles anticipated: Erica breaks into laughter, Isaac and Boyd compete for highest pulled eyebrows, Jackson cracks a bad joke and Lydia doesn’t look up from the translation she’s working on and mumbling over. Only Derek doesn’t react as expected. He growls and wants to know every detail of the two encounters Stiles had.

*^*^*  
Stiles meets Mrs. Howard in the parking lot of the grocery store a few days later. She smiles, waves and greets him as always.

 

Three

Stiles is looking for something or another in the preserve with Scott and Derek when it happens the third time. They decided it might be better he was not alone and so he got roped in. He has no idea what they are actually looking for and he’s bored out of his mind, when they meet a blonde woman. Stiles doesn’t know her and neither Scott nor Derek take a second glance at her. She, however, takes a double glance at Stiles and then stalks over to him. She looks a lot like Erica like that and Stiles gets seriously nervous, when -

“You! You’re cute. I want to marry you.”

Stiles has no problem admitting that at this point, he loses all his coolness. He turns around and just runs.

“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

He must make an hilarious sight, running through the forest, all the while screaming on top of his lungs. He trips over a root and rolls down a small slope, but he only stops screaming when he comes to a rest on foot of the slope.

He breathes in.

He breathes out.

He opens his eyes.

“Stiles?” Derek has one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek, his face doing a complicating thing that Stiles decides to interpret as worry. Sue him, he likes to think that the guy he is crushing on him worries when he does things like that, okay?

“I’m okay,” Stiles groans. He has a feeling that tomorrow he’ll be sore all over, but at the moment he’s not lying.

“We need to stop this. Whatever this is.”

*^*^*  
He runs into Miss Peterson at the station. She smiles at him and asks him about college.

 

Four

The fourth time the whole pack is with Stiles. They are having a picnic as pack venture and everyone is surprisingly civilised. Derek is quiet as ever next to Stiles and sometimes gets a blissed out expression, Lydia is still working on the translation - it’s a rather long one - and Erica and Jackson are bickering over a sandwich while Scott and Isaac discuss some game. Stiles is debating whether or not he might get away with leaning against Derek, when Nathan approaches, warily eyeing the pack but nonetheless determined. He gets on one knee in front of Stiles, everyone’s eyes on him.

“Stiles. Would you do me the honour and -” Nathan takes a deep breath. Stiles’ breath picks up. “Marry me, please!”

“I…”

Stiles is lost. First of all, this is getting old. Second, Nathan is hot. Not Derek-levels of hot, but way-out-of-Stiles’-league anyway. And he’s asking Stiles to marry him.

“I’m sorry, but -”

“He’s with me.” That’s Derek’s very pissed of voice. And Derek’s arm, pulling Stiles flush against his chest. If Nathan’s fast retreat is anything to go by, Derek has his best threatening look on his face. Stiles pats Derek’s knee.

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

Derek doesn’t react besides loosening his arm around Stiles’ waist a bit, his arm a warm secure feeling around Stiles. Stiles leans into Derek’s chest.

(He might or might not whine a bit as Derek retracts his arm when they pack up sometime later. Derek shoots him an unreadable look, but no one else seems to notice.)

 

Five

The fifth time it’s the whole pack again. They’re sitting in their favourite coffee shop, discussing yet again what might be going on. Just as the barista brings their order, Lydia breathes out a little “Oh” and starts rifling through her translation and the original text.

“Where is it, where is it…”

The barista puts his tablet down, gives everyone their drinks and turns to Stiles. Stiles knows that look by now. Before anyone can say anything, Lydia exclaims “Yes” and starts reciting something in Latin. Stiles turns back to the barista.

“No,” he says.

Derek growls and pulls Stiles’ chair closer to him.

“Mine.”

The barista looks confused. The pack looks equally as confused. Expect Lydia, who looks smug. Stiles turns to Derek.

“Yours?”

Derek looks a bit panicked but repeats “Mine.”

“Your check?” The barista asks. Everyone turns to look at him. He holds up a piece of paper. “I just wanted to know if you want to pay separately or together.”

“I… What?”

Derek sounds as confused as Stiles feels. Lydia sights and pays the check, the turns to the pack, a slight pink on her cheeks.

“Soooo, I might have accidentally activated a spell that kind of… makes people admit their feelings? Or rather, a person. It’s supposed to help a person clear their feelings about someone. I think it somehow got attached with Derek? Anyway, I think we should leave Derek and Stiles alone,” she rushes out, grabs her coffee and jerks her head towards a free table on the other side of the café.

 

Plus One

After finishing his masters, Stiles moves in with Derek. They had spent the whole day moving things and boxes and Stiles wasn’t even aware that he had this much stuff. Where did it all come from? Anyway, it was a long day and all Stiles really wants is something warm to eat and then go to bed. Which he is permanently sharing with Derek now. Awesome.

When he came home during college for holidays, he mostly spend the nights at Derek’s and holy hell had he missed waking up next to Derek. Oh well, mostly he woke up in Derek’s octopus grip, but really, there’s nothing better.

Stiles is sprawled on the sofa, exhausted the way you always are after a day of moving, waiting for Derek to return with their take out. He isn’t even sure what exactly Derek’s getting, but any food is fine with Stiles really. He’s so exhausted, he very nearly misses the door falling shut when Derek comes back. He wriggles deeper between the throw pillows and wonders if Derek would feed him. Probably not, but it’s worth a shot.

“‘m so tired, Derek. Are you gonna feed me?”

There’s no answer from Derek. Stiles opens his eyes. Derek’s towering over him, two pizza boxes in one hand and a curious expression on his face Stiles can’t quite read. He opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, but Derek’s faster.

“Marry me.”

Stiles doesn’t hesitate one second.

“Yes, yes, yes of course I will.”


End file.
